A night at the Hanazono house
by slayer0109
Summary: A not so typical night at a married Shizuma and Nagisa's house. One-shot.


_** A/N: **_Alright so I haven't posted anything in a long while and I am sorry for that! I am working on You Did What chapter 9 it's currently twice the words that the last chapter was and I hope when I can finish it up that it is alright because it's a tough chapter! Anyways this is a one shot that popped into my head randomly and I wanted to do. Sometimes these ideas come and I just can't continue my other stories until they are written. That being said I actually have 2 stories for MSGM that are not posted but basically done sitting on my computer. I wonder if I should post them . . ? Anyways this is Strawberry Panic and I hope you like it. I'm rating it M because of nudity though nothing is really every explained in detail.

* * *

_Ring. . . Ring. . . Ring. . ._

The phone sounded again and again as a struggle broke out between two people. One person trying to do the right thing while the other had worked hard to stop the other from achieving their goal. It was a Friday night in mid July and the night was surprisingly cool blowing through the open window in the room where this commotion was happening.

Atop the bed sat two women with conflicting desires. One a red headed girl with a displeased look trying to do the right thing. The other a silver haired girl with a mischievous grin on her face and one singular thought on her mind.

"You know I don't want to do it." Hanazono Shizuma, the silver haired girl said as the red headed girl, Hanazono Nagisa looked to the phone quickly.

"We have to." Nagisa replied as she quickly tried to grab the phone but was stopped only inches from being able to grasp it. Shizuma had sprung to action and grabbed Nagisa, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. Nagisa sighed as she glanced to Shizuma who was looking up at her with that same grin. "We can't. . ."

"Says who?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa shook her head and struggled to break free of Shizuma grip. Every time she jerked to try and break free Shizuma's arms would wrap tighter around her. Nagisa was making a little progress towards the phone though with all this struggling.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Shizuma said as she glanced up just in time to realize that Nagisa could just about reach the phone. With one switch tug Nagisa was pulled a foot or so away from the phone and was now laying on top of Shizuma who had wrapped her legs around her waist. "I like this position much more."

"You're such a child!" Nagisa complained as Shizuma smiled and waited for Nagisa to make her next move.

"You like it, just admit it, you want this." Shizuma said as Nagisa's rolled her eyes and looked to the phone again. "Oh come on, what's one day?"

"Twenty four hour," Nagisa replied as she struggled once more to break free. Unfortunately with Shizuma wrapping her legs around Nagisa's waist tighter all it accomplished was pulling too tightly on her night gown and breaking the small shoulder straps that held it on her. Shizuma's grin widen considerably when Nagisa sat up still wrapped in her legs only to feel her night gown fall in a puddle around her waist.

Nagisa could see the look in Shizuma's eyes become more aggressive, more wanting, and most of all more lustful. Like a lion stalking it's prey Shizuma's eyes scanned over Nagisa's newly exposed chest while licking her upper lip. "You never did like wearing a bra under that thing. I can't say I'm complaining though." Shizuma said as she looked from Nagisa's bosom to her face with a sly grin.

Nagisa quickly covered herself while looking away with a very obvious blush on her face. It was true what Shizuma had said, she had become accustom to sleeping like this. It was also true that Shizuma knew this was and usually very turned on by this thought.

"Oh come on, there is no reason to be shy. . . It's not like I haven't seen it before." Shizuma reassured Nagisa as she sat up to give Nagisa a kiss.

Nagisa took this opportunity though to finally break free from Shizuma loosened legs around her waist. Shizuma couldn't help but smile widely as she saw Nagisa take the phone and run out of the room, her nightgown falling off of her completely as she ran down the hallway. Shizuma could only watch as she saw Nagisa who was now only wearing panties disappear into the darkness of the hallway.

"Oh I love when they run." Shizuma said to herself before standing from the bed and making her way down the hallway. "Naagisaa. . . I'm going to find you. . ." Shizuma called out as she made her way towards the stairs and started descending them slowly.

The house was dark and dimly lit by the moonlight pouring in through the windows. It kind of had a somewhat creepy effect for Nagisa who was now in the kitchen wearing nothing but her underwear dialing a phone number.

"Nagisa!" Shizuma called out loudly as she slammed her palms down on the island in their kitchen making a loud slapping sound. Nagisa immediately jumped and let out a yelp as she dropped the phone and quickly turned around. What she saw was Shizuma with a very devilish grin on her face and to be honest it looked like Shizuma might very well climb over the island to get to her.

Nagisa swallowed as she glanced from Shizuma to the phone that had hit tile hard enough to pop the battery out and slide it across the floor. When she looked back to Shizuma she saw that grin that said she was in for it on her wife's face widen.

"Seems like your phone is broken. I guess it wasn't destined to be." Shizuma said as she slowly started making her way around the island as Nagisa slowly matching her steps walking the opposite way around the island.

"Shizuma we don't have much time left, we have to call." Nagisa said as Shizuma bent over and picked up the phone battery off the floor.

"Going to be hard without this." Shizuma said as she put the small battery on the inside of her bra. Shizuma had made it a habit of sleeping in her undergarments and this had worked in her favor tonight. "If you want to make the call perhaps you should give into your desires."

Nagisa rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Don't you mean your desires?" She asked as Shizuma grinned and placed her hands on the island again as Nagisa did the same on the opposite side. Both girls eyes remained locked on one another as if preparing for a duel. Neither of them moved and inch as they remained in this silent staring contest for a good minute or two. They both knew someone would have to make a move, but what that move would be was a mystery to both.

"I can see your boobs." Shizuma said as Nagisa's face turned bright red and she covered herself quickly.

"T-That's not fair!" Nagisa complained as Shizuma stood up straight chuckling.

"Perhaps you would like to even the playing field then? I have two things you want in this bra." Shizuma said with a victorious grin as Nagisa rolled her eyes and devised a clever plan.

"Shizuma give me the battery." Nagisa said as she outstretched a hand uncovering herself once again.

"Half naked and serious, have I ever told you how cute you are?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa took a few steps towards Shizuma with her hand still outstretched.

"You're my wife, I don't care if you see me naked. It's not like you haven't a million times anyway." Nagisa said as Shizuma smiled and took a step or two closer to Nagisa still unsure of what might be on the little red heads mind. Shizuma had taken note of Nagisa's sudden mood change, at this point she couldn't tell if Nagisa was getting truly irritated or perhaps had a plan.

"Go ahead grab the battery." Shizuma said as Nagisa glanced to Shizuma's bra and surprised the silver haired girl. Nagisa took a step forward and unclasped the front of Shizuma's bra completely exposing her bosom and also allowing the battery to drop to the floor. Unfortunately her plan of beating Shizuma to the catch was halted when she dropped to the floor quickly to grab it, but Shizuma caught it halfway down.

"Going to have to do better than that my little red head." Shizuma said as she turned to run and felt Nagisa grab the sides of her panties effectively ripping them off of her in the process. Shizuma grinned widely as she looked to Nagisa who looked up from the floor to see her wife standing completely naked in front of her. "Now we're talking!" Shizuma teased as she flaunted the battery around a little before running off into the next room.

Nagisa quickly grabbed the phone and got up off the floor to pursue as she made her way into the living room. It wasn't the easiest to see in with just the moonlight lighting everything, unfortunately her house had now become a danger zone. Shizuma was clearly in the mood and now completely naked, if Nagisa was caught before she could make the call she knew her plans could be spoiled. That being said she found herself scanning the room carefully as she made her way towards the light switch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shizuma said as Nagisa glanced towards the large window that Shizuma was moving the curtains from. "If you turn that on our neighbors might see you." Shizuma taunted as Nagisa pulled her hand away from the light switch and got in a stance to chase Shizuma. She wasn't going to lose this game that Shizuma was now playing.

"What do I have to do to make the phone call?" Nagisa asked as Shizuma chuckled and took a deep breath.

"Don't you understand? I don't want you to make the phone call. It's already getting late anyways we would both be dead tired when we showed up anyways. Why don't we just leave your panties down here and make our way back to bed?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa squinted and shook her head. "Fine have it your way, but you will be mine by the end of this night." Shizuma continued as she quickly ran into the kitchen.

Nagisa didn't miss a step though as she went around the other way from the living room in an attempt to stop Shizuma from running to the second exit of the kitchen. She was confused when the kitchen was empty but quickly glanced over to see Shizuma run by where she had just been standing and make her way up the stairs.

Nagisa quickly started chasing as she reached the top stair she could see Shizuma disappear into their bedroom. Nagisa squinted as she approached the door cautiously, she knew this might be a trap.

Nagisa pushed opened the door to her bedroom and looked around as she heard another door shut followed by her bedroom door behind her. She quickly turned around and opened the door only to be surprised by Shizuma who pulled her into the hallway and pinned her against the wall with a very deep kiss. Nagisa was powerless against this feeling inside of her brought forth from this kiss, it was making her heart beat fast and her will to fight lessen. The kiss lasted for what seemed like minutes, but it was really only until Shizuma had lowered Nagisa to the floor. Shizuma grinned as she broke the kiss and stared into Nagisa's eyes for a moment.

Nagisa was trying to contemplate what just happened when she had an even bigger shock. Shizuma had quickly grabbed the side of her panties and removed them before jumping away from her and holding them up as a trophy with a big smile.

Nagisa quickly looked down at herself to realize she was now completely nude before closing her legs and standing to face Shizuma. "Give me those back!"

"You're going to have to catch me first." Shizuma said playfully as she ran back down the stairs with Nagisa following right behind her. Shizuma knew she didn't have much space to run so her only option was to run into a small hallway near the bottom of the stairs where she would attack Nagisa as she tried to run by.

This again made Nagisa jump as she was pulled into the shadows and assaulted by many kisses on the back of her neck while Shizuma hands explored the front of her body freely. Nagisa felt even less resistant than she had in the hallway upstairs. Shizuma always seemed to have a way of playing with her desires. "You can't tell me you don't enjoy this, I'm slowly starting to win." Shizuma whispered in her ear as Nagisa turned around and pinned her against the wall with a passionate kiss.

"I never said I didn't want to do this. There is just other things that need to be done first." Nagisa said as she ran a hand up the side of Shizuma's body while reaching for Shizuma's hand with the other.

"Trying to seduce me now, huh?" Shizuma asked as she clenched her hand tight around the battery and Nagisa's panties before running for it again.

Nagisa sighed as she watched heard her run back up the stairs. She wasn't sure that she would have the will power to kiss Shizuma like that and continue for the battery. She was feeling the effects of Shizuma's touch on her body. She was craving more and knew if she didn't get the battery soon that she may very well fall to Shizuma's will...again. With the last ounce of restraint she had Nagisa quickly and quietly made her way up the stairs and glanced towards her cracked bedroom door. Nagisa slowly made her way down the hallway constantly reminding herself of her priorities.

When she opened the door though she immediately blushed as she saw Shizuma laying on her side with a leg propped up completely exposing herself to Nagisa. It was as if Shizuma had prepared a finishing blow for what little restraint Nagisa had left. Shizuma grinned when she saw Nagisa standing breathlessly in the doorway.

"Still want that battery?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa tried hard to take her eyes off of Shizuma for a second to look at the battery. Shizuma was surprised when Nagisa put on a straight face and walked over to the bed where she would climb over top of her. Shizuma looked at Nagisa questioningly for a moment. "So what's your next move because I can feel your heat against me. You can't imagine what it is making me want to do." Shizuma said with a grin as Nagisa felt a small shiver run up her spine, she was fighting hard. To Shizuma's surprised Nagisa actually grabbed the battery from her.

Unfortunately she was having a tough time focusing on it as she could see Shizuma's exposed chest behind it. Nagisa swallowed as her mind screamed at her, she was struggling to resist. The thing to finally break her was when she felt her body tense from Shizuma's fingers gently touching her exposed hips.

"Sensitive are we?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa took a breath to calm herself, she had no idea why she reacted so intensely to this.

"I-I can't do this." Nagisa said as Shizuma raised an eyebrow at her and watched her throw the battery off the side of the bed.

"That's a good choice." Shizuma said as she tried to sit up but was pushed back onto the bed a little forcefully. Nagisa was taking heavy breaths in anticipation of what was happening, she could feel her desires and wants to be with Shizuma growing and growing as she took the in the site of her wife below her.

"You're not getting off so easy, I am going to make you work tonight for the work you're skipping tomorrow." Nagisa said as Shizuma grinned and bit her bottom lip, there was something about a commanding Nagisa that made her mind scramble.

". . .Prove it."

**The next morning. . .**

_Knock, knock, knock. . ._

". . .Great...Why am I always sent to find the horrific aftermath of these girls sexual appetite." A familiar voice said as she sighed and took a leap of faith like every other time and pushed the door wide open.

An eyebrow raised in confusion as she saw only a red head sticking out from under the blanket. Everything in the room had seemed to be intact for the most part except for what looked like a phone battery by the entrance to the bedroom.

The woman decided not to question it and instead made her way to the side of the bed to tap on Nagisa's shoulder. "Nagisa where is your troublesome wife?"

Nagisa stirred in her sleep as one of her eyes opened to see Miki standing over her. She shrieked as she grabbed the blanket to cover up though nothing was showing.

"Nagisa what's wrong!" Shizuma called out as Miki and Nagisa both looked about midway down the blanket as they saw what looked like a head raise.

Nagisa's eyes went about as wide as they could as she looked back to Miki who was looking at her horrified.

"S-Shizuma, M-Miki is here." Nagisa stuttered shyly as Miki cleared her throat and looked away.

"I-It's fine. . . I can see very clearly now why we did not receive a phone call last night. I will tell your father that you cannot make it. I can only be thankful that you are in your own bed this time and not mine. Call me if you need me." Miki said as she turned and left the room.

Shizuma's head finally poked out from under the blanket right by Nagisa's as Miki left the room. "Wow, I can't believe we didn't hear any smart remarks from her. She didn't let up when we stayed at my fathers and got married." Shizuma said as Nagisa sighed.

"You're right, but maybe she is just as surprised as I am that she always catches us like this." Nagisa explained as Shizuma shrugged and gave her a kiss.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she is just used to our relationship by now. She even referred to you as the energizer bunny once, I didn't quite understand it though." Shizuma said as she crawled of bed while Nagisa blushed in embarrassment before having a shirt and panties thrown at her. "Come on, we should probably go get our lecture from Miki about skipping work and doing such activities too often."

"If we have to." Nagisa sighed as Shizuma jumped into bed and crawled over to Nagisa. "Well we could just stay in here and continue where we left off last night if you want." Shizuma said as she gave Nagisa a kiss.

"Miki would kill us." Nagisa replied as Shizuma frowned and gave her another kiss.

"Well then, let's go get our lecture, we can always continue tonight." Shizuma reassured Nagisa as the two started making their way out of the room with some clothing on now.

"Somehow I have a feeling it will be an early night after running around the house naked last night." Nagisa said as Shizuma smiled.

"Yea. . . It was fun though."

* * *

**A/N: **So I am curious to see if anyone knows who that is. I thought it was kind of a fun little twist to throw on the end and like I said, I'm interested if anyone remembers her as I haven't used her in. . 11 months. Wow It's 6/18/2013. I started posting FF on July 16th 2012 I believe. Almost 1 year! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story it was kind of odd for me to write and I had to go back and change a few things because it was kind of awkward first time I've done a story like this. I tried to keep it somewhat humorous in a different way so I'll see if it worked. Oh and one last thing, I am sooooo sorry for not posting anything SP! related for sooo long especially my strawberry rivals. That is just a mess in my head that I want to fix, but gosh where to start. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one shot!


End file.
